Adventures of Lux
by Moonjewel10
Summary: Lux x Talon


Chapter 1

Demacia, Crownguard Palace

A soft knock shook Lux from her thoughts.

"Come in!"

In walked a slim woman with light brown hair and golden eyes. A rare demacian eagle sat comfortably on her arm. Lux patted the bed, signaling her to sit.

"Lux, how are you doing with the homecoming of your brother?" Quinn asked in a concerned voice. Lux shifted, uncomfortably. Quinn was her best friend but Lux had never been good at sharing her own feelings. It was hard to believe that it had been only five years since her brother, Garen, had left.

 _It was a beautiful day, and Lux felt calm and relaxed. That should have been the first sign that something was wrong._

"I'm fine, Quinn. But I don't think I'm ready to see him yet. Can you help me get an assignment?" Lux placed her hand on Quinn's, looking at her with pleading eyes. Quinn pursed her lips and then looked to her eagle. Valor flapped his wings and Quinn laughed.

"All right, I'll ask Jarvan to get you an assignment. He's totally smitten with you so it'll be easy." Quinn teased. Lux laughed and gently pushed Quinn towards the door. Quinn turned around and stared at Lux hard.

Putting her hand on her shoulder she said, "Are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Lux made sure to keep her face bright and happy. "I'll be fine when you get me that assignment. Thanks, Quinn." Quinn steps out and shuts the door. Lux sinks to the ground in relief…or is it regret?

 _Lux got dressed and headed down to breakfast. To her surprise her mom and Garen were already at the table. Lux d rew out a chair and sat down, bracing herself for any type of news. Instead, Garen pulls out a box covered in ribbons. It's gold with silver lining all around, dim light emanates from the inside. Garen pushes the box to her and signals her to open it. Lux's deft fingers pry at the lid and gently lift it off. Her eyes widen in disbelief._

" _It's beautiful."_

A few hours later, Lux decided it was time to head outside. She wanted to attract as little attention as possible. She threw open her closet and sighed. Her closet was filled with blue and gold dresses, sparkly silver jackets, and white ball gowns. People would be staring the moment she reached the main room. She walked over to her duffel bag from her last mission in Noxus and pulled out a gray shirt and leggings. Lux slipped them on and crept out of the door. Lux quickly made her way down the hall towards the main room. Banners of Demacia's victories and medals decorated the dimly lit hallway. Suddenly, a deep laugh made her blood run cold.

The laugh she hadn't heard for five years.

The laugh that used to make her feel safe.

The laugh that belonged to her brother.

Garen.

Lux burst into a run searching for a hiding place. Her heart beat fast and her breath came out in sharp bursts. Just as Garen was rounding the corner she found a closet. She stepped inside and quickly shut the door. Lux leaned against the door, still breathing hard. It was almost pitch black in the closet. Brooms and rags surrounded her, dust everywhere. A quick breeze rushed past her. Lux froze, feeling the cool pressure of a knife on her neck.

"Who the fuck are you?" A deep voice said from behind her. Lux tried to move but a strong hand caught her chin. Lux found herself staring into a pair of narrowed dark gold eyes. A thousand thoughts and escape plans flooded through Lux's mind. The knife pressed harder against her neck. Suddenly, Lux pushed his knife slightly down and pressed her lips to his. For a moment, he sat there stiff, eyes showing no emotion. Lux sagged with disappointment, her plan had-

He grabbed her and pushed her closer to him, kissing her passionately. His hands tangled in her hair. Lux put her hands on his muscular chest and closed any distance between them. He pushed her to the wall and leaned over and that's when she kicked him. He bent over, swearing, and holding his stomach. As she fled out the door and down the hallway she swore she heard a deep chuckle.

 _Lux stared down at the uncovered box, which held a handcrafted baton. Lux ran her fingers over the smooth surface and could feel the soft hum of magic. It was so much more powerful and useful then her wooden training one._

" _Oh, thank you!" She rushed into her brother's open arms. She was too excited to notice the hint of sadness in his eyes. Her brother gently pushed Lux away, towards her mother._

" _Mom helped pick it out. You know I have terrible style choice." Her mother smiled; her eyes cold, showing no signs of happiness. Lux curtsied in the direction of her mother and then sat down to admire the baton some more._


End file.
